To catch a Lover
by Black Rose25
Summary: Chapter 3 UP! AU. What If Mel had gone the extra mile in trying to find out who the Unknown was? Would she have discovered Danric Dearest? Read and Find out! UPDATE! IT'S HERE! YAY FOR ALL!
1. Default Chapter

I know, I know. I really should be writhing chapter 5 to Jumping off a Cliff and Falling in Love, but I HAD WRIGHTERS BLOCK!! GARHHH!! Anyway, in a futile serch for inspiration, I was reading "The Brilliant Dance," by Blazing-moon, and I got this sudden idea for a completely different story. What if Mel had really gone the Extra Mile in discovering who her Unknown was? I know perfectly well that if Mel had really set her mind to it, she could have found out about Danric sooooo much sooner, opposed to him just blatantly coming out and saying it. (Ok, so when in his history has Vidanric ever been Blatant??? He confessed his love truly and elegantly, except....except...HE WAS'NT TALKING TO ME!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!) So, anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
Meliara-  
  
In keeping faith with your stated desire to have the truth of my observations, permit me to observe that you have a remarkable ability to win partisans. If you choose to dismiss this gift and believe yourself powerless, then of course you are powerless; but the potential is still there- you are merely pushing it away with both hands  
  
Ignorance, if you will honor me with permission to take issue with your words, is a matter of definition- or possibly degree. To be aware of one's lack of knowledge is merely untutored, a state that you seem to be aggressively attempting to change. A true ignorant is unaware of this lack.  
  
To bring our discourse from the general to the specific, I offer my congratulation in the Affair Tamara. She intended to do you ill. You apparently didn't see it, or appeared not to see it. It was most effective- perhaps the only effective- means of scouting her plans for your undoing. Now her reputation is in your hands.  
  
This is not evidence of lack of influence.  
  
Countess Meliara Astiar of Tlanth sat on her bed and stared at the letter in her hand. She was sure that she knew the wrighter, and yet his identity was a mystery. He had obviously been at the "Gathering" Tamara had held that previous night, and yet he congratulated her for getting herself drunk! He was also, apparently, aware of the many late nights she had stayed up in the Library at Athanarel, tirelessly reading up on court history, or politics, or government, only to have her knowledge tested the very next morning when she wrote to him again.  
  
Indeed, Mel had quite a time keeping up with this Unknown, who, while having the same interests as her, he had a far more extensive knowledge than she. But, the odd thing was, no matter what book she had buried herself in the night before, there was always his letter questions about the ethics of the author, or asking her opinion on something stated in the book....It's almost as if he was spying on me, She thought. Life, it was hard enough already to walk in to that library alcove every night without fail, and select what she would learn about that night; all under the scrutinizing gray gaze of the Marquis of Shevraeth. Mel sometimes wondered what he was doing there every night. She knew from her rare visits to the Royal Wing that he had a huge study there, and that all manner of books, or ink, or paper was available to him from there. And yet, he is at the alcove every single night, writhing, or reading, or just sitting there, she thought. Even when I know perfectly well that he has to be somewhere else, he is always at that alcove. Like he was...waiting for something.... Mel dismissed that thought from her mind. If she did not hurry she would be late for breakfast with Nee-- A thought entered Mel's mind. Nee has been at court all her life, and surely she has the ability to recognize one person's handwrighting? With this in mind, Mel set off for the quarters Nee was sharing with Bran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I know it's short, but I have to go climb. I rock climb lots, and the wall opens at noon. Now, it's 11:43, and I still have to shower and braid up my hair. I really hope that you guys like it, and, I would just like to ask for any ideas you might have concerning Chapter 5. I'm really stuck. I don't know why, but it takes me ages just to wright one measly little paragraph! I'll give you gold! Pleeeeese, help me!!  
  
PS: I am starting a new fan cite for CC/D. I'm still putting it together, but I hope it's gonna be good. It's called Athararel, and I plan to have this huge posting of all this fan stuff, like art and fics, but it might take a while. Now, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, My cite. As soon as I get it up and running, I will need help to keep it that way, so anyone who knows html coding is welcome to help. See Ya! 


	2. In which Nee and Mel plan a party

YA SEE! *Looks accusingly at all of the people reading this fic* Reviews really DO make me update! I mean, if it hadn't been for Danric-Lover's review of my Camping Trip story, and the P.S.S. in her story, I would have never gotten to be writhing this! I would have been perfectly content to let it slowly drift down the page, getting more and more out of date... Ok, no, I wouldn't. Plus, I wouldn't do that to you awesome peeps. So, here it is, the next installment in "To Catch a Lover!" *Oh, and in case you don't get the title, it's alluding to that saying "To Catch a Thief, you must Think like a Thief." Just making sure you knew...*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes... I recognize it... But I think that if he does not want you to know who he is, it is not my place to tell you."  
  
Nee and Mel were sitting in Nee's drawing room eating their traditional breakfast; but today, Mel had voiced a new problem: She wanted Nee to identify the handwrighting on some mysterious, unsigned letters she had been receiving. However, Nee felt some reluctance to give Mel this piece of information... "What am I to do??" Nee thought. "I knew that Vidanric liked her, but THIS MUCH? Plus, I cant tell her. Of all things I would like to tell Mel, this is the most important, except he obviously doesn't want her finding out... But I see no especial harm at least setting her on her way..." It was all Nee could do to keep herself from blurting the truth aloud, so she responded:  
  
"Ask me this, Mel: Why do you want to know his identity so badly? Do you like him THAT much?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, really. I mean, its romantic; the idea of courtship through letters, but I don't think that I can keep this up much longer! Who knows who I could be talking to! Imagine if it was, say, Flauvic, or Khan, or... *AN: Khan is just some random name I made up. It seemed good at the time. Oh, and he is a hypothetical character that will just be generally beat up bunches, and is rather disliked by the main characters.* Or anyone! So you see my problem. Please, Nee! Just this one thing. I swear, I will never ask you for anything else forever! Nee got a look on her face that Mel now recognized as being her "Thinking" expression. It was also not a good idea to disturb her in such a frame of mind. After sitting there silent and motionless for several moments, Nee's face suddenly brightened, and she poured herself more tea.  
  
"What do you say to this, Mel," she said. "You know that this person is at court, and that he is present at many of your social affairs. So, force him to appear at one of those! I sudgest that you hold a party. Invite everyone in court, except send the Unknown a different letter. Make his invitation for more than an hour ahead. Then, when he shows up, it will be ages before it starts, and he will be the only one! Plus, if, when you find out who he is, you are... Lets say... if you find the change unpleasant, you can just pretend that you wrote the invitation incorrectly! What do you say to that??"  
  
Mel responded instantly. "That's a wonderful idea! I cant wait!" The two went on to the pleasant business of arranging a court party, chattering away, oblivious to what was happening in a familiar alcove in the library...  
  
AN: *evil cackle* MWA HA HA HA HA! How do you like THAT?? Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!! I promise that I wont take as long to update this time, either. Cross my heart! 


	3. In the Alcove

*Dodges flying tomatoes* AHHHH!! Ok, OK!! Look, I updated!! *Dodges flying pineapple* Ok, Calm Down! I'm muchos grande apologetic for the huge updating lapse: I have been doing stuff at the Sherlock Holmes board. Everyone, go read The Baker Street Three, by March Hare; it's the greatest thing ever written. Anyway. Lots of you voiced the concern about what would happen when Danric Dearest got two invitations to the same party at different times: I'll handle that. Now, Responses:  
  
Wake-Robin: Oh, come on! There is no excuse for not rock climbing! If you live on a corporeal M-class planet, you have rocks. Go climb them!! It's not that hard, I promise!  
  
SoccerFreak2516: Sorry. I keep using spell check, and I guess it keeps messing that up. I'll fix it. Thanx for pointing that out!  
  
harryforeva: Luv the pen name. Happy now?  
  
Alanna: I feel so loved =) I love my ideas, too!  
  
LorindolTinuviel: Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, melon! sii'Alasse?  
  
Lady Bee: Well, I'm updating, but soon...  
  
fairydust123: Yeah, I'll fix that. I think it's sweet too. Too many marshmallows...  
  
Danric-Lover: Thanx for your review of Midnight Dreary. Isn't fluff fun when it's in Baker Street? You're welcome you're welcome you're welcome! This chapter's gonna be longer.  
  
Felsong: This is longer, but faster, again, I dunno about that.  
  
Woah... Look at all the reviews! I feel so loved... ;) Anyway, here we go again!  
  
/*\ \*/  
  
Meanwhile, in a Familiar Library Alcove...  
  
"I've told you a thousand times father, NO! Not until I'm Married!"  
  
"And when will that be? The country needs you, Vidanric! I no longer care about your flights of fantasy. If you wish to be wed, tell me her name, and arrangements for a coronation can be made for within the month!"  
  
"I can't tell you her name!"  
  
"Well why the bloody hell not?!"  
  
Vidanric Renselaus, Marquis of Shevraeth and Heir to the Crown of Remalna let out a deep sigh as he sank on to a large square pillow on the floor. These arguments with his father were rare, but when they came around, hell was to pay. Bringing a delicate hand up to massage one temple, he glanced up and looked his father in the eye.  
  
"Because." He simply stated.  
  
"Because *WHY??*"  
  
"Just Because." He had learned in years past that the best way to deal with his father was to let him run out his anger, then assail him while he was recovering.  
  
"Father, I know what I'm doing. Just let me do it my way!"  
  
"Well, 'Your Way' isn't fast enough! I give you one month. If, at the end of that time, you have not yet made the arrangements for a coronation, with or without your wedding, *I* will make the arrangements." Letting out a sigh that reminded one of the son, Prince Renselaus collapsed in to one of the empiric chairs kept in the alcove for just that purpose. The magma flow of the disagreement had boiled down, and now the two of them were just tired. "Why do you *want* to be married first, anyway? Or is this only a ploy to postpone the coronation; throw the country in to ruin.'  
  
"Father, you know that I would never want that. But..." Vidanric still had difficulty explaining *why* he wished to be wed before he was crowned, though it seemed the most logical thing in the world to him. "Kings are normally *Married.* Galdran wasn't, but look at all of the great rulers of Remalna past. They were all forged through partnerships, so I see no reason why my time on the throne should not be, too."  
  
Heaving himself out of the chair and supporting himself heavily on his cane, the Prince stood strait-backed and tall. "My decision still stands. One month from today, you will announce the date of the coronation, or I will. That is my judgement, and it shall stand." Vidanric made to stand up and follow him, but the Prince waved him back down. "No, nothing you can say will change my mind." He looked tenderly on his son, still young for such burdens as he had placed on himself. "Just remember: I must do what is in the best interests of Remalna, though it is sometimes hard. Do what you think is best." With that, the Prince stalked straight-backed out of the room, leaving the young Almost-King to his thoughts. Glancing wistfully at a letter on the table sealed with the Astiar crest, he laid his head against the table.  
  
"I guess I may have to hurry things along a bit now," He said to the empty room.  
  
/*\ \*/  
  
The next morning, in Nee's room...  
  
"Ok, we have the Grand Ballroom reserved, the food and decorations ordered, now all that remains is to order some guests!" Nee said around a mouthful of toast. She and Mel sat in the sunlit parlor that their rooms adjoined to.  
  
"Order guests?" Mel said, a smile on her lips at the odd phrasing.  
  
"Of course! Now, who should we invite?"  
  
"Well, the obvious ones, Trishe and Deric, Savona, Tamara" This warranted a raised eyebrow from Nee. "Yes, I said Tamara; Of course you and Bran, Elenet--" Mel was cut off by Nee.  
  
"What about Vidanric?"  
  
"Shevraeth?" Mel said with a quizzical look. "Why in the world would I want to invite... *Him?*"  
  
"It was only a suggestion, Mel. You don't have to invite him if you don't want to." Using the gift of a well-formed Court Mask, Nee acted as if the previous exchange had no consequence, and raised her cup of Chocolate. *It's probably just as well,* She thought. *I should hate to think of the confusion it would cause if Vidanric were to receive TWO letters!* And so Mel continued her planning, oblivious to how close to disaster she had just steered.  
  
AN: So, what do you think? I'm pretty sure it's longer, but I won't wait so long in between updates this time. If you will excuse me, the CU Ice- Skating Rink is calling my name... Gotta pay attention to the seasons, folks! 


	4. Nighttime Wanderings and Midnight Musing...

Dodges pumpkins and pitchforks AAHHH! Look! I'm updating! Yay for me! The Renascence is here! Anyway, y'all deserve an explanation to my mundo delay. I've been on perpetual groundation since sometime mid February 'cause of grades, and the only place I could ever get on was school during lunch and study hall. Not fun. Besides, I couldn't save; no updates. But, now it's summer, and my parents took pity on me and decided that typing was better than video games, so here I am! Yay! This is gonna be one long review response  
  
SumiFritzN: Yay! Thanks! And, as this chapter probably proves, I never gave up on my poor poor deserted stories. I've been writing them in my mind for months. Thanks again!  
  
Starbrush: Do we have an "Accord," You mean. Yup. Review this, and all shall be well.  
  
Mysticdreamer42: Dodges pumpkin Nope, that's about all that needs to be said. Climbs to top of burning windmill with laptop  
  
Crushette: I'm updating! And, if you put me on author alert, ff.net will notify you for me when I update. Convenient, non?  
  
Posy: Yes, my fingers are moving, and my left pinky hurts, 'cause the shift key's broken, and you have to press ultra hard to make it do anything.  
  
Rhiannon Blume Freeman: I didn't end it! I was delayed. Flashback to where Saruman is keeping me on a tower with no internet access  
  
Hoa Mai: It'll get more interesting, believe me.  
  
Danric-Lover: Well, Daddy Dearest wants to be a grandad! Like in Cinderella, the Disney version. And, remember, at this time, Mel and Danric are still mutually avoiding each other, even though Danny boy doesn't like it one bit. Champagne and Earplugs!  
  
FelSong: Hey, long time no see! Evil CastleTlanth listmom banned me... I'm so sad... Anyway, "Prettily" Would have been a good word, but I've no clue what prettiyl means. FF.net deleted my Dating Game story, so I'm sad. =( That pretty much means that the contest's kaboof, but at some later time I'll reinstate it, with new rules to boot.  
  
ShannonLynn: Danric's always cute. Yay! Update!  
  
Wake-Robin: Don't worry; you won't fall on your bum. There are cool people called belayers at the bottom holding your rope. They won't let you fall. =)  
  
siriusforeva: Happy is good. Updating now.  
  
Whew, that was long! Lemme see... Goes back and counts reviews 12 reviews for one chapter! Yay! Lets hope I get that many this time! Bye!  
  
Countess Meliara Astiar requests  
The Honor of your presence  
At a  
Grand Ball  
Second Blue, this Saturday  
In the  
Grand Ballroom.  
Please Respond via Mail  
  
Mel flexed her tired hand and set the last invitation out for it to dry. Writing that many invitations to a court ball was no easy matter. And, it was late; far later than Mel would be up on a normal night. Nee had offered to help, but Mel had declined. She wanted to do this herself. Now, Mel wished she could go back and ask everyone she had ever known to come help; she had never had cramps in her hand like this. But, she was done now. There was just one last invitation to write, and this one was special. This invitation was for the Unknown. She wrote it out, just like the others, except for one difference: Instead of writing Second Blue for the time, she wrote First Blue. She got up from her chair and walked in to the bedchamber, her tired eyes glanced keenly at the bed. Walking over, she got in, and fell in to a deep sleep, forgetting to even blow out the candles. Mel dreamed of racing horses in the rain, and forgot about it once she woke up.  
  
Vidanric couldn't sleep. All night he had tossed and turned, but nothing came of it. The big room just seemed so... Empty. Hollow. The large vaulted ceilings and spacious windows made the place seem bright and sunny during the day, but at night... Vidanric got out of bed and went to look out the window. Remalna's skies were beautiful at night. The Fish; the Horse; the Tree, the Candle; he traced the familiar constellations on the window. Just as he was outlining the curve of the Candle's flame, Danric noticed something. There was a light on in the Residence building. Galdran had built his royal suite here for just that purpose; at night, you could see any light on in any courtier's room. Wondering who else was suffering from insomnia, he counted the windows on either side.  
  
Second floor... Eight from the left... He stopped counting and felt a warmth in his cheeks when he realized whose room it was. Mel was also awake. Of all the people at court, the only conscious were he and Mel. Several wanton urges coursed through his mind, and were immediately stifled. Climbing up terraces and waiting on balconies was all well and good for fairy tales, but he doubted Mel would see it that way, and would be more likely to see it as spying. But, there was no reason against a little friendly conversation between sleepless souls. Ignoring that little voice in his head, Danric boldly strode out of his room and began to quietly make his way across the compound.  
  
Once at the entrance to Mel's rooms, he made a soft tap on the tapestry hanging in the doorway. The royal residence was old enough to have all the doors save minor ones made out of wood, though Danric had always favored cloth better. There was no answer. The little voice in the back of his head was telling him any number of contrary actions to take, but he ignored it and made a slightly bolder tap. Still no answer. Perhaps she had already gone to bed? No, he could see candlelight from the sides of the doorway. What if something had happened? This thought alone was enough for him to push aside the heavy cloth and take a few steps in to her sitting room.  
  
A quick glance around showed the room to be empty. The light he had seen was coming from a pair of candles set upright on her table. It was skewed with papers, and many of them had ink still glistening. Perhaps he was not completely functioning, but whatever the reason, Danric was seized by the urge to see what she was writing, and was on his knees with the topmost paper in his hand before he could recognize it as a Very Bad Idea. Mel was planning a party. That's all. She was likely up late writing the invitations.  
  
But... He looked at the invitation in his hand, and then at the rest of them. This one had a different time on it! Whoever got it was going to arrive a full candle early, and how embarrassing would that... Oh. Without even thinking about it, he had put the pieces together. It was a trap. For the Unknown. For him. Suddenly, a thousand reasons why he should get as far away from here popped in to mind. He was alone. At night. In a female courtier's room. With no reason to be there... Dropping the invitation, and forgetting why he had even been there in the first place, Danric dashed out of the room.  
  
Several corridors away, Danric paused. Still unused to living in the Royal residence, Danric had been making his way towards his old room. But, by pure chance, he found himself... In front of the doors to the library. With his mind racing, the last thing he wanted to do was to return to bed and try to sleep. Entering the library, he made his way through the musty volumes and in to the familiar alcove. This was much more to his liking. The comfortable size was made better by bookshelves covering the walls. He selected a random volume off the shelf and sat down to read. Only then did he realize what he had unconsciously grabbed off the shelf. It was a memoir of Trithiana Calanhanras, one of the lesser-known rulers of Remalna's past. What was auspicious was that she was a direct ancestor of Mel's. Doing some quick calculations, he decided that Trithiana was Mel's great-great-great- great-great-great grandmother. Intrigued by his subconscious' choice, he opened the memoir and began to read. Within the second chapter, he had fallen asleep where he sat.  
  
I'm getting kicked off now, so I'll have another update soon! 


End file.
